1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal system for a percussion instrument, and more particularly to a hi-hat system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hi-hat system plays an important role in the percussion instrument performance. The hi-hat system mainly includes a pedal system for the player to step upon to further percuss the cymbals.
Since the pedal system affects the percussion sensitivity of the cymbals, U.S. Pat. No. 6,399,866 provides a percussion instrument with pedal system having interchangeable cam elements. '866 introduces a sprocket and hub assembly being provided with a detachable cam element. In order to adjust the percussion sensitivity of the cymbals, the player may change a cam element with different cam profile. However, such replacement procedure is still inconvenient for the players, and it is also inconvenient to carry an entire series of cam elements.